best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Suit
"Suit & Tie" is a song by American singer Justin Timberlake. It was released in early 2013 and like "Mirrors" was apart of his third studio album The 20/20 Experience. This song has been praised for it's beat and lyrics. Lyrics I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tied sh*t, tied I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tied sh*t Can I show you a few things? A few things, a few things, little baby ‘Cause I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tied sh*t I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tied sh*t Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Wait a minute. You ready, JT? I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-lookin' Going hot, so hot, just like an oven And owww, burned myself, but just had to touch it She's so fine, and it's all mine Hey, baby, we don't mind all the watching ‘Cause if they study close, real close They might learn something She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it She's so fire tonight And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Now we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love, hey Stop, let me get a good look at it So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty Shit so sick got a hit and picked up a habit That's alright, ‘cause you're all mine Go on and show 'em who you call daddy I guess they're just mad ‘Cause, girl, they wish they had it My killer, my Thriller, yeah, you're a classic And you're all mine tonight And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Now we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love, hey Get out your seat, Hov! All black at the white shows White shoes at the black shows Green card for the Cuban linx Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show Nothing exceeds like excess Stoute got gout from having the best of the best Is this what it's all about? I'm at the rest- …aurant with my rant disturbing the guests Years of distress, tears on the dress Try to hide her face with some makeup sex This is truffle season Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason All Saints for my angel; Alexander Wang too Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks I'll show you how to do this young No papers, catch vapors Get high, out Vegas D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble You just got good genes so a n**** tryna cuff you Tell your mother that I love her ‘cause I love you Tell your father we go farther as a couple They ain't lose a daughter, got a son I show you how to do this, huh! And as long as I've got my suit and tie I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight And you got fixed up to the nines Let me show you a few things All pressed up in black and white And you're dressed in that dress I like Love is swinging in the air tonight Let me show you a few things Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love Now we’re in the swing of love Let me show you a few things Show you a few things about love, hey Why It Rocks #The beat is phenomenal in both beginning and after. #Timbaland's appearance in this song was quite surprising. #Jay Z's rap was once again great. #Justin Timberlake took a really good step with this song. #The lyrics are awesome. Bad Qualities #The Radio Edit shortened this song yet again. Category:2010s Category:Justin Timberlake Songs Category:Rhythm and blues